a night out on the town
by k1LL3R-m1Nd7
Summary: sabu, rob van dam and fonzie go for a night on the town. random things happen. no slash, sorry.
1. to tazz's house!

sabu, bill Alfonso and rob van dam walked down the road in the dead of night, dead drunk, singing. RVD yelled " wait wait! dude! i gotta song! im... spinning around, get out of my waaaaaay, i know you're feeling me cause you like it like-" sabu hit his friend on the back of the head " gay!" Fonzie nodded his head, slurring heavily " shea daddy! thats the gayest song iv'e ever fucking heard! and you gotta be da that woud'd dink of singing that daddy!" sabu nodded and laughed. " shove it dudddde!" rob growled then laughed, " hey dude where the fuck are we going...?" the three friends stopped in their tracks " i dunno daddy..." Fonzie asked, sabu yelled out " Robbie's place!!" " fuck no! Sonya would kill me!... sabu's place!!" rob exclaimed, " man i can't do that!" sabu growled " why not daddy?" Fonzie asked, rob whistled "oh no! i rember! he has a girlfriend!" " daddy! god you kiddin' me??" Fonzie yelled out. sabu growled " yes i do... you guys gotta problem with that??" rob giggled " she's as crazy as he is!" " she is not!!... it'll always be crazier!" all three of them laughed " dude... maybe we should just call it a night..." rob sighed " no way daddy!" Fonzie laughed " yeah rob let's go visit tommy instead!" sabu suggested " nah dude, tommy out for the night, trying to patch things up with Beulah" rob said. " well who the fuck are we gonna visit then daddy?!" all three of them thought for a moment and came up with the same idea " i know! lets throw rock's at tazz's house!" sabu, Fonzie and rob van dam all turned around and started walking the other way until sabu asked " does anyone know where tazz's house is?" they stopped again and all simultaneously swore.


	2. to the sandman's house!

sabu, RVD and Fonzie walked on from where they had been, they had realized none of them actually knew where tazz lived so they had all decided to go visit the sandman's place, all apart from RVD... who wanted to go to a strip club. "duuuude! why can't we-" Fonzie interrupted " because you got out-voted rob!" sabu nodded " yeah! deal with it!" " plus..." Fonzie continued " sandys always in at this time of night daddy!" sabu giggled " this is gonna be fun!" his two friends stared at him " what...? why can't i be happy for once?" RVD shook his head " its actually kinda scary dude..." Fonzie nodded in agreement and sabu growled. rob laughed " thats more like it dude!" sabu scowled " ok now your over doing it dude." rob giggled, Fonzie hit rob up the head "stop teasing' sabu, rob" rob laughed.

there was an awkward silence before sabu spoke " just checking... but does anyone know where we're going this time?" Fonzie nodded " yeah daddy, im sure it was one of these houses up here..." Fonzie pointed up the dark street, rob nodded " go figure he lives in a dark ally..." sabu agreed " it looks like my kinda neighbor hood... and it's a street rob..." rob shrugged " meh... lets go dude!" rob started running down the street to the houses and sabu followed, Fonzie ran way behind trying to catch up, puffing " daddy! slow down! im not as fit as you guys!" rob yelled behind him " dude! sabu ain't even in good shape for a wrestler, since that match with terry funk his been goin' down hill!" sabu tackled rob while he was running " good enough to tackle you, boy!" sabu laughed.

after a while of traveling the gang reached to a house that Fonzie said was the sandman's. " dude... so this is the place?" Fonzie nodded " I'm sure of it..." sabu nodded quietly " it's kinda quiet for Sandy's place though... ain't it?" Fonzie rolled his eyes " why? what did you expect?" sabu cocked his head on the side " complete and utter chaos..." rob laughed " you just like chaos dude..." sabu chuckled and started to walk towards the house " don't we all?" sabu ran to the door and knocked on it. the others caught up to their counterpart and got there just in time to see the sandman open the door. " aw fuck... not you trouble makers again..." sabu growled " what do you mean trouble makers huh?" rob nodded " yeah! we haven't done anything wrong... at least for a while now..." Fonzie nodded " at least a month..." rob shrugged " maybe a week..." sabu added " could be a day..." rob added on top of that " or even an hour..." the sandman rolled his eyes " look... i ain't lettin' you guys in... your worse then me and tommy... last time i let you fuckers in my house my third wife left me" RVD shrugged " if she was your third you mustn't have needed her very much." sandy growled " i ain't lettin' you guys in. and that's final." the sandman slammed the door in their faces.

"damn it!" Fonzie swore " i knew i should have bought him a beer!" the sandman's front door opened as fast as it closed " did someone say somethin' bout' beer??"


End file.
